


Glowing Stars

by maybe_im_tired



Series: Little Chaos [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Loves Stars, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Swears, Parental dukexiety, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Remus sanders is good with kids, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, just one time, mentioned - Freeform, not just because he is a father, parental logicality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_im_tired/pseuds/maybe_im_tired
Summary: Logan really wanted the glow-in-the-dark stars, and he knew that if he didn’t go and get them now, Papa will forget about them like he always does and that means he will feel bad about it later when they are home and he actually remembers.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Little Chaos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026568
Comments: 21
Kudos: 185





	Glowing Stars

**Logan really wanted the glow-in-the-dark stars.**

Why?

Well, he loved stars, he loved looking at them with his Papa every night when the sky was clear and the moon was shining, and he loved listening to the stories behind them more than anything, even the ones he was sure his Papa was making up on the spot. 

And if he couldn’t have real stars to keep in his room, because Papa said that real stars are like a ball of fire and you can’t hold a ball of fire without getting burned. That, and they were also huge so it would burn the entire house, and Logan didn’t want their house to be burned, their house was always warm and smelled like cookies. Papa also said that stars were always in the sky even if we can’t see them because it’s day and the sun is out. He told Logan that it’s because they give all their light to the sun so it can give us warmth, even when it’s winter and we can’t really feel warm- 

The glow-in-the-dark stars were also blue! Logan loved the color blue so much because it reminded him of the ocean and how it has so many beautiful and wonderful creatures, like octopuses and jellyfish and starfish!

Starfish are a kind of fish that is shaped like a star in the ocean, they are not balls of fire because they are underwater and that would cause them to die and most of them don’t glow like the stars in the sky because they are fish, but jellyfish and other kinds of fish also glow which is really confusing because why wouldn’t all the starfish glow then?

Anyway, Logan really wanted those glow-in-the-dark stars, and he knew that if he didn’t go and get them now, Papa will forget about them like he always does and that means he will feel bad about it later when they are home and he actually remembers. He glanced at his Papa who was lost in the list of things he needed to get and felt bad immediately. His Papa looked so tired, he wasn’t getting enough sleep because he had a lot of work to do, and he couldn’t rest when they get home because he had to make both of them dinner and help Logan with his homework, even when Logan told him that it was easy and can do it on his own. 

So, Logan finally decided to save his Papa the trouble. He was going to get the stars and come back quickly before he noticed he was gone. Papa will be very proud of him for helping!

~  
“Hey, wait I got my son stars like these!” Logan jumped at the sight of a man with really weird green hair kneeling down to his height. He looked around for another person in case the stranger tried to hurt him, because that’s what Papa said to do if a stranger approached him, and saw a lady on the other side pushing a shopping cart filled with toys, still scared but feeling a little safer he looked back at the weird green man. “Can I see them?”

“You have a son?” Logan said handing the man the pack of stars. “Why is your hair so green?”

“Heck yeah, I do. Also, I dyed my hair that way, ” He said shaking his hair and then eyed the pack suspiciously. “My son’s a little younger than you, wait, how old are you?”

“I’m seven,” He said, holding up seven little fingers to show. “My birthday was last week!”

“Oh, happy birthday!” He grinned at him, but Logan frowned. _It wasn’t his birthday anymore!_  
“So you’re the same age as my Virgil, well almost, he’ll be seven in two weeks.” He said, tossing the pack back on the shelf, and ignoring Logan’s protests. “I always forget that he’s smaller than other kids his age, but he’s also smarter than other kids so-” 

“Can I please have my stars back?” Logan asked softly, he had to get back quickly before Papa got worried, but he didn’t want to be rude and make the stranger angry. 

The stranger hummed and shook his head, “These aren’t really good, they don’t stick on the ceiling or the wall, unless you have a specific kind of paint. Wait a minute, lemme look- here-”

Logan shifted anxiously on his feet as he watched the man look through the shelves.

“YES.” He jumped and let out a small squeak at the man’s outburst. “Take these! They stick anywhere you want, even on the outside of the bathtub, and they shine really bright.”

“Why would I stick them on the outside of the bathtub?” 

The man just shrugged, “They look pretty cool if you’re in the bath and the electricity suddenly goes out.”

Logan nodded, okay that’s a good reason, he hated when the light went out while he was in the bathroom. _It wasn’t scary, just uncomfortable. He wasn’t a little baby._

“Okay, but these are red-”

“Oh, you’re right! Red is a bit of an egotistical and pretentious color. What color do you want, and please don’t say purple.”

“egotest-? “ Logan shook his head, “No, I want blue.”

“Blue, blue, blue- “ The man repeated the word over and over as if he might forget it, “Ahhh, here we go, that’s blue!”

“Thank you!” Logan smiled and held the pack, he looked at the shapes on the outside of the pack and saw that it had also planets and many moons.

“No problem, starlight. I’m just glad you didn’t ask for purple, I couldn’t find purple for Virge anywhere I had to paint over them with glow in the dark purple paint.”

Logan didn’t move as he watched the man dig back into the shelves muttering to himself about finding crayons that will actually melt this time.  
“If I set anything else on fire they will definitely be _firing me._ ” He snickered at his own words. 

“Glow in the dark paint?” He asked, still not understanding the idea of such a thing existing, why would people need lamps and light bulbs if that was a thing?

“Yeah, it’s like actual paint but it also glows in the dark!” He turned and smiled widely at Logan’s awed expression. “You can’t paint your whole room with it, it’s not gonna look good but if you paint the right thing it can look like there’s a galaxy on your wall!”

“Wow.” Logan stared at him, _A whole galaxy on his wall?_

~  
Patton was going to have a heart attack, he was sure of it. He looked away for just a second and when he looked back his son was gone. 

“Logan?” He called after him, trying to keep himself from panicking because so many bad things could happen and he didn’t want to think of them right now. He started running around like crazy looking for him everywhere, asking people if they saw him. He wasn’t going to cry, because Logan was fine, he’s probably just wandering around. His boy was curious and this type of curiosity was going to get him killed one day. **Shhh, Patton, he’s fine, Logan is fine.**

That’s when he saw him, at the far end where the art and school supplies were, talking with an older man. The man was huge and looked scary even to Patton with his green hair sticking up at weird angles, his mustache curling up in a weird smile and his white t-shirt ripped and covered with what looked like green and black paint. He leaned down and ruffled Logan’s hair.

All the alarms in Patton’s head went off at once. He ran towards him and picked Logan up, shielding him away from the man. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He glared at the man and winced when Logan gasped.

“Hello there, I’m Remus.” The man winked at Patton, with a small wave of purple covered hand. “No need to get worried I was just telling the little guy about paint.”

“Logan, honey. Are you okay?” Patton ignored the creepy dude and focused on his son, “You scared me to death, what happened?”

“M’ sorry, Papa!” Logan whimpered and buried his head in Patton’s shoulder, it was clear he was on the verge of tears, and that made the rage inside Patton boil. He ran his fingers through Logan’s hair soothing him and tried again softly.

“Shh, baby. What happened, Lo?” 

“I wanted the- the stars!” Logan shook a little but held up the glow in the dark stars up for Patton to see. “Sorry, I- I made you- you worried.”

“Logan, sweetie. It’s okay, I just need you to focus on me, did this man hurt you?”

“Oh, my God. Are you kidding me?” Remus scoffed, and Logan shook his head again. “No, I didn’t.”

“No! He helped me get the right stars,” He said with few tears running down his face and Patton wiped them carefully, “I’m sorry, Papa.” 

“Listen, “ Remus spoke, and grinned widely with a shake of the head when Patton glared at him again. _Did the guy think he was intimidating, because if anything It made him look even more adorable._  
“The little guy told me that he really wanted the stars but didn’t want to trouble you because you were busy, I found him here and helped him get the right kind. Nothing else happened- well, I also told him about paint and my hair but nothing exciting.”

Patton looked him up and down as if analyzing how much of a threat he actually was, and Remus gave him a little wiggle.

“Is that true, Lo?”

Logan nodded quickly, “ He told me there’s a paint that glows in the dark and that can make your wall look like the galaxy Papa, did you know that?”

“Oh, is that so?” He smiled, allowing himself to relax for the first time since the start of the interaction, and chuckled when Logan held up the pack of stars to him once again, “Papa, look it also has the moon and other planets!” 

“Oh, yes. It has the entire solar system and even some meteorites.”

“What is a meteorite?” Logan asked softly, looking from his father to Remus.

“Oh, you know when you see a falling star? The one they tell you to wish upon and that your wish will come true? “

Logan nodded quickly, and seeing the excitement and curiosity in his son’s eyes, Patton’s rage melted away completely.

“Well, when this falling star passes through the atmosphere, “ Remus smiled sensing Logan’s next question, “the atmosphere is like a barrier that protects us from things falling from space. And when the star passes through it, it’s called a meteorite, because not all fallen stars are powerful enough to reach us. See, “ He pointed to the drawing of the meteorite on the pack, and Logan followed his gaze. “This one’s a meteorite, see how close it’s to earth here?” 

“Oh,” Logan said as if everything suddenly became clearer and Patton couldn’t help but smile fondly. 

He cleared his throat awkwardly, “Thank you, uh- Remus. I’m sorry for shouting at you like that.”

Remus waved his hand dismissively, “Nah, that’s fine. I have a kid so I know exactly how it feels to think they got hurt.”

“You have a kid?” Patton asked bewildered, Remus seemed to be good with kids but to have a kid of his own?

“Yeah, and I will kill anyone who even considers hurting him- Speaking of which, I should probably get going, Roman’s probably giving him a Disney makeover as we speak.“ 

“Oh, Roman. Is he like your boyfriend, or husba-“ Patton was interrupted by the sound of Remus gagging?

“Ew ew ew no, please don’t say that ever again- Augh, that’s just “ He shook his head as if trying to shake the thought away, and Patton got riled up all over again. _Great, this guy may not be a creep, but he is a homophobe._

“Oh, yeah. Why not? Is it because guys shouldn’t be allowed to have a boyfriend?”

Remus who was still looking disgusted tilted his head to the side and shot him a quizzical look, and if Patton wasn’t angry at him he would have found the motion cute. “What?”

_Nope, he’s not cute, he’s a stupid homophobe._  
“Because I will have you know, that I’m one of those guys who’s dated other guys before, and will probably date cute guys again.”

Logan was holding onto his Papa and hugging his stars in silence, sensing the tension that settled around them.

The two watched each other in silence, Patton’s glaring as if daring Remus to say something wrong and Remus unsure of what made Patton think he was a homophobe, but then it clicked and Remus laughed louder than before, causing many people to turn and stare at them as they walked past. “Oh my God. I know you’re trying to be scary, but you’re just so damn cute.”

“Language!” Patton said with a light blush dusting his cheeks.

“I’m not the one who screamed the F word in front of my kid.” Remus shrugged, and Patton winced. _Yeah, that was a big mess up on his part._

“And anyway, I’m as gay as they come, maybe even gayer.” He winked at Patton once again, “ buuuuuttttt, Roman is my twin brother, so big ew and even a bigger no.”

“Oh,” Patton said, face blood-red from embarrassment. _His brain really couldn’t function when he was tired, huh?_

“Yeah, oh.” Remus scoffed and waved the small basket he was carrying, “Anyway, I’ve got some crayons I need to test, and a child who needs saving from the ghost of Walt Disney. Keep up your energy, though, Padre. I freaking love it.” 

He booped Logan on the nose once, “Don’t ever leave your Papa’s side without telling him again, okay?” 

Satisfied with Logan’s giggle and tiny nod he left without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you'd like to read more of this fic because I love the idea of Remus as a parent and kid sides in general and I have way _too many_ ideas for this fic.


End file.
